


Kilt Appeal

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry swallows his insecurity and pride to give Severus what he thinks the older man wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilt Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Voyeurism, semi-public sex, skirt/kilt!porn, rimming, possessive!Snape. Written for the Bring Back the Porn Challenge

* * *

Harry Potter trailed after his lover as he strode through Hogsmeade, black robes billowing. Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a force to be reckoned with when he had a destination in mind. Sighing, Harry could only do his best to keep up. Their relationship was too new for him to take anything for granted. Harry grinned to himself, lowering his head as he walked a step behind the taller man.

Harry's head still spun at the suddenness in which their relationship had changed, the snarkiness and sniping had, in a heartbeat, changed to heated, almost desperate snogging, and had literally brought them to their knees less than a month ago. For Harry, it had been part Gryffindor determination that had kept him at Snape's side and made him insist on nursing the man's injuries after the final battle, part unexplainable yearning to know the man who was his mum's friend. Despite the sardonic critique of him at every turn, Harry had found himself more and more fascinated by the taciturn older wizard as the weeks passed, more and more aware of every touch, by hand or eye, and more and more stimulated, intellectually and sexually, by Severus Snape.

The tension had built until, in the middle of one of their frequent screaming rows, Harry had grabbed the front of Severus' dressing gown, and silenced him with an awkward, inexperienced kiss. To his astonishment, the older man had immediately taken control of the kiss, robbed Harry of any sense he had left, and Harry had promptly mortified himself by rubbing off against Snape in less than five minutes. Severus had snorted at his embarrassment, banished his clothing, and had proceeded to teach him things about his body that had amazed Harry.

A lopsided grin curved his mouth and his prick twitched at the memory of that first night; Harry was still amazed that Severus hadn't thrown him out afterwards. Mind, the Headmaster hadn't made a declaration of undying devotion, hadn't made any kind of statement at all, but continued to lead Harry into his bedroom each night and enfold him in his arms. They still argued, but the edge of tension that had flavoured their interaction before had disappeared to be replaced by the feeling that he was walking on eggshells, Harry thought ruefully. Now he had done the immensely stupid and fallen in love with Severus Snape. 

Harry sighed softly as he followed Severus into an unfamiliar alleyway just past the Hog's Head. If he just had some idea where he stood with the older wizard, Harry would know how to act, but he didn't even know how to ask. The firm, but gentle hands that stroked him to completion and the body that curled around him after fucking him into the mattress led him to believe that Severus had at least some affection for him, but…

The taller wizard froze in mid-stride and Harry's momentum carried him on in front of Severus. A long arm banded around his waist as he stumbled and then pulled Harry back against the lean chest, and Harry was once thankful for the growth spurt that had brought him within half a head of the Headmaster's height.

"Shhh!" Hot breath purred in his ear. "Look at that."

Harry looked up and across the alleyway, squinting to make out a couple standing in the shadows. The white-blond hair was shaggier than Harry remembered, but it still instantly identified the young man pressed against the opposite wall as Draco Malfoy. Harry's eyes skimmed down the lean form of his former school nemesis, his breath hitching as he saw the short black skirt and the endless pale legs that stretched from beneath it. A black-haired man, taller and well built, held Malfoy against the rough surface of the bricks, his hand dark as it stroked down the pale thigh. 

"You know you want it, Draco." The man's lazy drawl had Malfoy moaning as the hand stroked slowly.

Harry's cock twitched as he watched the chocolate-skinned man fold elegantly to his knees, very aware of Severus pressing against his back. He watched breathless as the hand slid underneath the skirt, and shifted as all his blood surged to his prick. Malfoy lifted the edge of the fabric out of the way with one hand as the other cupped his companion's head. It was an erotic contrast of light and dark and Harry barely stifled the groan he heard Malfoy echo as a long, slender cock was revealed.

"Arousing, isn't it?" Severus breathed, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

Harry shuddered at the sensation, loving the feel of Severus pressing his erection into the cleft of his arse. The hand pressing at his waist dropped to his groin and slender fingers encircled his prick, adjusting him before pressing against his length. Swallowing a needed whimper, Harry's eyes never left the pair in the shadows, the pale cock disappearing in the kneeling man's mouth, the dark head bobbing slowly. Malfoy pressed himself against the wall, his moans of pleasure almost as heady as the sight of him being blown in the alleyway. 

Frotting back against the hard cock, Harry's hands gripped Severus' arm as his hand stroked Harry's prick. Malfoy buried both hands in the black curly hair of his companion and came with a shout. The sight of them pushed Harry over the edge and he exploded in his pants, save from mortification only as he felt Severus stiffen behind him and a hint of warmth penetrated the layers of cloth between them.

Severus continued to hold Harry tightly for a moment before a wave of his hand sent the tingle of a cleaning charm over them. Harry's still ragged breath caught in his throat though, as a soft kiss was pressed to his temple before the older man stepped back. A hand on his arm tugged him away as the pair in the alley, oblivious to their audience, prepared to continue their activities.

Not another word was said as Harry followed the Headmaster around to his original goal via the main street but Harry's mind whirled at what had just happened. Had Severus been turned on due to the short skirt Malfoy was wearing or the fact that it was Draco Malfoy participating, or just the idea of watching another couple? Harry felt like he'd taken a Befuddlement Draught and tried to ignore the spike of jealousy at the thought of Severus wanting Draco Malfoy. Perhaps he could pull off the skirt thing, Harry thought as they passed Gladrags, his footsteps slowing.

"I'll meet you in the apothecary in just a moment, Severus!" 

Harry called as Severus continued on, robes swirling around him. The older man lifted a hand in acknowledgement, but never looked back and Harry sighed. Sometimes he wondered if it even matter to Severus whether he was there or not, other than the fantastic sex they shared. But how long could a purely physical relationship last, Harry thought as he slipped into the clothing store; how long before the sophisticated wizard tired of the inept teenager? Squaring his shoulders, Harry made up his mind, looking around for the assistant.

* * *

Harry soothed a nervous hand down the fine cashmere of the kilt he wore. The green and black tartan had been the only thing close to what he'd been looking for, but Harry found he rather like the way it fitted around his waist and flowed to the middle of his thighs, making it short enough to feel sexy. The fine woven cloth brushed softly against his prick, which had been half-hard since he'd stepped into the kilt. Resisting the urge to pace, Harry turned his head and stared out the bedroom window at the star-bright sky. Severus' first meeting with his returning staff must have run late, he thought, catching his reflection in the glass. It had taken several attempts to charm his hair the right shade, but still thought the blond colour looked ridiculous on him.

"Harry?"

Jumping at the softly spoken word, Harry whipped his head around, appalled that he'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Severus come in. His hands shook as he licked his lips and tried for a sultry pose. A deep frown ceased his lover's forehead and Harry felt his chest tighten with dread. His body went rigid as dark eyes swept over him with cold disdain as Severus tossed aside his overrobes. 

"Do you have an explanation, Mr. Potter, as to why you have altered your appearance?"

Rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, Severus advanced on him and Harry felt himself begin to tremble. He knew he'd made a horrid mistake…

"I thought after this morning you might enjoy this." Through sheer will, Harry kept his voice even and without any trace of the anguish he was feeling. 

"You believed I'd want you as a substitute for Draco Malfoy?"

Severus' tone was scathing and Harry clenched his teeth against the pain twisting in his chest. He knew he was no match for the porcelain perfection of his old school rival and Harry let his head drop in defeat.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_

A finger lifted his chin and Harry forced himself to meet the dark eyes.

"If I'd wanted to fuck Draco, I'd have done it when he threw himself at me in gratitude after I saved him from the Dark Lord's wrath a year ago."

The softly spoken words still had a bite of irritation to them but Harry could see the desire that heated the depths of Severus' eyes.

"You did this for me?"

Severus' other hand smoothed down his hip and fingers danced along the edge of the kilt as Harry licked his lips once again, nodding jerkily.

With a growl, Severus pressed Harry against the cool glass, hands learning the contours of his cashmere-covered arse, while the hard mouth devoured his. The soft fabric rubbed over Harry's cock as Severus pressed even closer, strong hands moving to cup his arse. Harry banished the last of the dread as he wound his arms around Severus' shoulders. The kiss broke, leaving Harry panting as the thin lips trailed along his jaw.

"Make no mistake, Potter, you are not a substitute for anyone. You. Are. Mine." Severus punctuated each of the last words with nip to his chin. "If that doesn't suit you, I would suggest you vacate my rooms immediately!"

Harry could only whimper his agreement, the possessive tone shooting straight to his cock, his hips bucking of their own accord. With a grunt, Severus lifted him and Harry wrapped his legs around the lean waist as the older man took three steps to the bed. Standing beside it, Severus pushed at his hips.

"Stand up."

Harry straightened his legs and slid the few inches to the floor, reluctantly pushing away from Severus, who sank slowly to the floor. Those slender fingers ran alongside his erection where it tented the kilt. Leaning in, Severus closed his mouth over the tip, encasing it in moist heat through the fine material. Harry groaned, his hands reaching for Severus' head.

"Lift the kilt, Harry." Severus sat back on his heels.

The breath hitched in Harry's chest at the commanding tone and he reached down with both hands to lift the bottom edge to his waist. With a groan, Severus trailed his hands up Harry's thighs and leaned in to nuzzle the juncture of thigh and hip. Watching his lover run his tongue the length of his cock was almost as erotic as the feeling it caused. Harry could only hold onto the edge of his kilt and lock his knees to keep from falling as the sensations exploded in his groin.

"On the bed," Severus told him huskily, lurching to his feet. "And keep the kilt on."

Harry yanked his jumper over his head, toed off his shoes and scrambled onto the large four-poster. His cock throbbed with every heartbeat and Harry struggled to slow his breathing. The kilt tangled underneath him and he rose to his hands and knees to try and rearrange the pleats. Strong hands stopped his motion, one gripping his hip to keep him from moving as the other smoothed the fabric over his arse. 

"Beautiful."

Harry felt the heat of Severus' eyes and the hand on his hip move to join the other, working in tandem to separate his cheeks. The feel of the first strokes of that hot, wet tongue down his cleft had Harry crying out in astonishment at the sensations. Pushing back against Severus, Harry could feel the prominent nose press against his entrance as that wicked tongue lapped at the sensitive behind his balls. Large hands held his cheeks wide as the tip of Severus' tongue began to lap at the crinkled skin and Harry thought he'd explode from sheer pleasure. 

Along with his tongue, Severus pressed first one thumb and then the other into Harry, preparing and stretching him. Driving him to the cusp of climax and pulling him back time and again had Harry sobbing with frustration, his body throbbing. Just when he thought he would collapse, Severus slid onto the bed beside him and whispered a lubrication charm as he pulled Harry over to straddle his abdomen. His lover held his long, thick cock as Harry impaled himself slowly, the burn of penetration taking the edge off and allowing him to regain his composure. There was a look of fierce concentration on Severus' face as he held Harry still with one hand and arranged the kilt to flow over where their bodies joined.

"You are the one I want, Harry, and as long as you are here, you are mine!"

Panting, Harry began to rock back and forth, surging forward to kiss Severus before rocking back, impatient with the hands the held his clothed hips. Finding the right angle, feeling a jolt as Severus' cock brushing his prostate, Harry clenched his muscles around the delicious invader. Severus groaned as Harry began to rock faster and faster until he could feel Severus lose control. Gripping his hips in bruising grasp, Severus began to snap his hips and he pounded into Harry. Harry could feel his own control slipping away under the onslaught of sensation and he leaned forward, the kilt folding around his aching prick as he latched onto a flat brown nipple and sucked hard. Severus bowed up, burying himself in Harry who came with a shout as he felt the hot seed fill him. 

Collapsing across Severus' chest, Harry was content never to move again. The tingle of a cleaning charm roused him enough to turn his head and kiss Severus' sweat-damp throat. A hand stroked his hair, making Harry smile as his eyelids drifted lower. 

"S'good, Severus and I want you, too…Iloveyou…"

Severus stiffened and his hand stopped in mid-stroked. "What did you say?"

Harry sighed sleepily, his mind still befuddled. "…love you…"

The hand slowly resumed its petting. "I supposed I could be persuaded to allow you to continue to clutter my personal living space for the foreseeable future."

"Umm," Harry snuggled closer, yawning. "Long time..."

Warm lips brushed lightly over his forehead. "Forever, my heart."

* * *


End file.
